Such manually controlled breakers are generally designed so as to provide a satisfactory reliability at a minimum cost, especially desirable when these breakers are manufactured in mass production and are intended for relatively common use.
To avoid damaging the electric contacts of the breaker, the latter must include a device permitting a rapid displacement of the electric contacts, under all conditions, during an ON or OFF operation of the contacts. Indeed, if a breaker is provided with a contact activating device allowing them to move rapidly, a user slowly activating the operating button of the breaker may cause an electric arc during a period of time long enough for damaging contacts.
On the other hand, the breakers known in the prior art comprise a large number of components, mounted so as to tilt or to pivot, interconnected or connected to the breaker housing by articulation means formed by articulation axles. The breakers of this type are relatively complex and consequently have a relatively high cost price and are difficult to miniaturize.
An object of the invention is to provide a manually controlled breaker, having a simple design and easy to miniaturize.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manually controlled breaker, comprising a device for rapidly engaging or releasing it independently of the way in which the breaker is activated by the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manually controlled breaker liable to be automatically tripped even if the user is activating it in the closing direction.